


Old RBG Stuff

by Perce



Series: Raised by Ghosts AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Raised by Ghosts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perce/pseuds/Perce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised by Ghosts AU stuff I wrote back in 2014 and I'm revamping it all so these are just here for archival purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Maddie get the Fenton Portal up and running, and five year old Danny can't make the voices coming from it leave him alone, until he wanders inside.

Floating, almost swimming through the dark, bright green-something lighting a path of more blackness. At first it’d been cool—

_Jazz would never believe this!_

But soon, too soon, it was scary, frightening, because the haunting whispering came back with a vengeance. Louder. Suffocating. Everywhere, nowhere—

_Where am I? Why’s it so dark and cold?_

All he’d wanted was water; no, he’d wanted sleep, but the hollow, echoing voices wouldn’t leave him alone, chasing away any chance of rest. Going downstairs had made things worse, because now the whispering was close enough to almost sound like words—

_Did that voice say “Come down,” or am I hearing nothing?_

The boy knew the basement was off-limits, but his parents weren’t there, and he wouldn’t touch a thing! What’s the harm in a little peek?

And the swirling green hole in the wall caught his attention straight away, being the brightest thing in the dim room. The empty voices clamored a moment, _so loud,_ before halting briefly, as the small boy approached. With a look of awe and wonder only the youthful and innocent could pull off, he’d dropped his baby blue blanket, before gasping, freed from his amazed stupor at the loss, pulling it back to his chest, part still dragging by his feet.

As with any five year old, his curiosity won out, and he reached to touch the glimmering green, but was sucked in the moment a finger came in contact.

So the little boy old found himself lost—

_Everything looks the same!_

Tired, confused, cold, alone _, I’m all alone here._ Nothing to prove he’d come from somewhere not-here besides his constellation patterned pajamas and the soft blanket wrapped around his shoulders in a feeble attempt to keep the remaining warmth inside his body.

_I want to go back home._

He drifted, hopelessness long since sunk in, not paying any more attention, he was surrounded by nothing and infinity simultaneously. Except there was a voice; rough, hollow, echoing like the ones he’d heard however long ago, but he was no longer alone, and he turned.

“Just how in the world did a human child end up here?”

_He looks funny._

His stomach growled and the strange, shiny, metal-y gray man paused, brow creasing a moment, before mimicking the action of sighing, though no breath was released. And oddly not-heavy hand placed on his shoulder guided him further through the dark permeated by swirling green mist.

“Humans need to eat I guess… Uh, what’s your name… kiddo? I’m Skulker, the Ghost Zo—never mind…”

_What’s that face he’s making? Does he need to poop or something…?_

“I’m Danny!”


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is the one to find her brother missing, and begins to fear the worst.

"Ghosts!"

"Not everything is about ghosts, Dad, take this seriously! Danny is  _missing!"_

_How could this have happened?_

Were her resolve to find her brother swiftly not as strong as it were, Jazz might've curled up into a ball and cried, right there in Danny's room.

Her parents had been working on breakfast--well, her mother had, her father was tinkering with some undoubtedly dangerous weapon at the table--when they'd been called down to eat. Naturally, she'd made it down after the first call, and Danny taking a bit of time wasn't terribly unusual.

What was unusual was Danny not racing down after hearing their mother announce that the pancakes had little chocolate chips in them. With both parents busy, she'd been the one sent to go check on him. Her knuckles were turning red, throat a little dry, in her attempts to get his attention through the door, but nothing.

_Not even a groan? Danny always grumbles at being woken up._

The bed was empty. Cool to the touch like it'd been vacant for awhile, but not made. A glance down the hall to the bathroom--light's off, door closed.

She screamed.

Screamed because of what her brain was trying to process. A sound so full of terror and denial sent her parents up running to her defense, guns blazing. It pierced the calm of the morning, reverberated against the walls, and echoed through the silence, deafening. Overwhelming.

She felt her mind and body go numb while her parents hastily scoured every inch of their home.

_Who really did this? What do they want with my brother?_

"I'm taking this to the police; Jack, stay here with Jazz." Gone with the sole purpose of finding her little boy Maddie left, but Jack scooped Jazz up, for once not countering that it had to be ghosts, or who else could’ve done this?—no, he sat on the couch, keeping her close and she was grateful.

“It’s gonna be alright, Jazzy-pants, Danny’ll be back home in no time!” But the usual confident cheer lacked from his voice, and it was obvious he was as worried as she was. They stayed in the silence, tormented by their thoughts, and she shifted her head to rest more comfortably against her father’s shoulder. Which was damp, and apparently she really had started to cry now, but she couldn’t tell when.

_Why? Why Danny?_

“We’ll bring the ghost that did this to justice in no time, just you see!”

_No._

She seethed. If she were in one of those cartoons Danny insisted she watch with him all the time, she was pretty sure smoke would be coming out of her ears right about now.

“What?”

Why did her father think anything bad had to do with ghosts? Like humans aren’t capable of wrongdoing? Is it a coping thing? Is it easier to just assume something you’re not similar to to be responsible for all the harm in the world? Thinking like that will only risk Danny’s life more!

“Jazz, what do you mean “no”?”

It was her fault; she’d heard him leave his room last night—all she knew was that it was still rather dark—but had been too tired to see what he was up to, and had carelessly fallen back asleep. Damn if she’d not go out herself to get him back.

“Jazz, where are you going? Jazz! Jasmine!”

Bulky arms picked her back up—

_When did I get outside?_

—and she was carried back in, reflecting on her thoughts some, and how she’d acted without realizing.

_I need to calm down. But how when Danny’s missing and I don’t know where he is?_

“Jazzerincess, I know you’re upset, I am too, but you can’t-“

“Did Danny run away?”

It was by far a more reasonable explanation to Danny’s disappearance compared to her father’s theory, in her opinion. Despite the bed not being made—

_He always hated doing that anyway—_

his room at least looked generally undisturbed; no less disorganized than usual.

“Never! Why would you think that?”

“It didn’t… feel like someone had broken in—and it wasn’t ghosts!”

He sighed, suddenly looking more tired than she’d ever seen him. “Arguing about the “what” isn’t going to find Danny.”

That stung her, and she looked down guiltily.

“For now, until your mom gets back, why don’t you come with me; I could use a second pair of eyes to look more closely for any clues.”

They stood, and went back up to Danny’s room—

_If we’re going to find anything, it’ll be in here._

“Have you seen his blanket anywhere?”

She whirled away from his dresser, her father standing over Danny’s twin size bed—

_I remember peeking into his crib; and how excited he’d been about getting a “big kid” bed._

She faltered. “No.”

“I wonder if he still has it with him, that could help…” His voice was vacant—he was thinking aloud—but it was true, any potential marker to help identify him if he’s spotted could help. It was a long shot that he’d even still have it, but it was something to start with.

After Danny’s room they checked the rest of the rooms upstairs—but unsurprisingly, there wasn’t any kind of hint left behind.

_I need to tell him what I heard last night; they might know what to make of that better than I do._

“Uh, Dad…”

“Find something, Jazzy-pants?” The hope in his voice made her feel guiltier.

“Well, not exactly… Last night. I heard Danny leave his room and—“

“What? Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I didn’t want you or mom to be mad at me! It’s my fault, isn’t it?”

“No, no, Jazzy-pants, it’s not. Just- can you tell me what happened after Danny left his room?”

“I don’t know. He went downstairs, but it was dark out and I was too tired to go check up on him. I fell asleep not long after. I should’ve followed him anyway I’m-“

“Don’t blame yourself, Jazz. This is not your fault.” Hearing him speak so seriously was a change that caught her attention and cleared her mind some. “So, you said he went down, did you... Hear anything else?”

“I only heard his footsteps. And I didn’t hear any talking, or any other noise either. He went downstairs alone.”

“Ghost must’ve grabbed him after he made it down then.”

She tried not to be exasperated. He wasn’t going to let go of that theory, she knew. He never did. Once he claimed ghosts it wouldn’t let it rest. But it didn’t make sense. Why risk going into the home of ghost hunters, just to kidnap their son?

_Assuming they’re even real._

But she’d seen the portal her parents built, which hardly looked like just an intricately made light source on the far wall, and she could feel her strong disbelief wavering.

“Jack, Jazz, a couple of police detectives have come.”

Going down and seeing the officers hit home wither her how real this all was, that it was really happening and not just a bad dream, and she broke down. This time it was her mother that held her close while her father told them what he knew—from when he’d last seen Danny, if there was any notable strange behavior. Vaguely she heard him recount what she’d told him about last night, but she couldn’t focus on his words or the responses of the detectives. She was in her own world while they poked around the house—

“We’ve already looked everywhere.”

“The only hint we have is that his favorite blanket is gone too.”

The four adults spoke more, questions being asked and answered from both sides; her father made the claim of ghosts once more, blatantly ignored by the cops. Eventually they left with a “We’ll keep you updated,” and the family—sans the youngest member—sat back down at the kitchen table, things looking like they had just a few hours ago, before this mess started.

_How long has he really been gone? Hours before we even noticed, probably._

Still in her arms, she clutched the teal material of her mother’s jumpsuit in fear. “We’ll find him, Jazz. Danny’s gonna be okay.”

_I hope so, for his sake._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr theme is bad for fics it would seem, so until I either fix the read more function or change themes, I'll be posting these here (and links to here on tumblr). This is just the introduction based on the original post as I got a feel for what I wanted to happen--hopefully the rest won't be this short.
> 
> 2017 edit: yeah so old stuff the new ones will likely be similar to. also sorry for all the editing on it & combining of the two pieces and any issues/confusion it may have caused. 
> 
> feel free to hmu on tumblr [here](http://perce.tumblr.com)


End file.
